


A Trilogy of Valentine's

by sourcherryscones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: 'secret admirer', First Kiss, Fluff, Multi, SnowBaz, Watford, brief simon/agatha, fun times, group scene in first bit of last chapter bc group scenes are fun, m/m - Freeform, penny and ags helping simon out, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcherryscones/pseuds/sourcherryscones
Summary: A trilogy of Snowbaz Valentine's days at Watford. Pining and Snowbaz ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 5th year

Snow is all nervous and twitchy. It’s Valentine’s day, and his first one in a relationship. He was already dressed by the time I was awake, and was rustling around in the wardrobe for something. When he turned around I could see his eyes were shot with red, and had a hint of shadow underneath them. He’d obviously been up all night worrying about his first Valentine’s with Wellbelove. Agatha. I know nothing would ever happen between Snow and I, but I still feel a twinge of jealousy whenever that name crosses my mind. Snow has his perfect little golden relationship, the chosen one and sister fucking golden hair- what a match, and I’ll never have mine. One day I’ll just have to suck it up and settle for some other bloke, someone else with those moles, golden curls, and Merlin and Morgana, those overly expressive blue eyes, would be fantastic. But for now, I’m to caught up in Simon bloody Snow to even think about anyone else. I hate how much I love him and his endearing, lip curling smile. I hate that it’s never directed at me, and I hate that I want it to be. Great Snakes, someone needs to save my Snow-infatuated soul. S.O.S for the S.I.S. 

I get up and shower, once Snow’s walked out the door with his bunch of pink flecked red roses (where did he even get those?) and goofily nervous, dazed smile. I’m glad he’s gone, and gone early, because it allows me to take a nice, long shower to sort through my feelings. I wish there was some way of spelling away my love for Snow, but believe me, there is not. I’ve tried- things would be so much easier if I had feelings for someone else. It’s just my luck that I’ve fallen for the one person I can never have- there’s no way my family would be into I, Basilton Grimm-Pitch, being with Simon Snow, he’s the mage’s heir for Crowley’s sake. He hates me, and it’s not even like he’s gay, or available anyway. I’m never going to be in with a chance, especially with Wellbelove still around. I’ve seen the way he smiles brightly when he sees her, mesmerised with her entire being. His golden Agatha. The perfect half of the perfect couple. He’s never going to look at me that way, hypnotized by my hair, caught up in my eyes. So I let myself fantasize sometimes. It helps with coping I guess, until I come out of the fantasy and realize Snow isn’t obsessed with me in that way, that he doesn’t want to kiss me, doesn’t want to touch me at all unless it’s to give me a good shove. Simon Snow is my nemesis, and this is my grim reality.

Simon seems to be with Wellbelove all day. They’re holding hands in the hallways between classes, sitting out on the Great Lawn at lunch, blanket out picnic style, sitting together across from Bunce. I see them sitting on a bench outside the Cloisters at sunset, tree branches drooping over them, leaves framing their figures, and the setting sun lighting up their eyes. Aleister Crowley, how romantic. I let my mind wander for a moment, pretending it is me sitting next to Snow, leaning against his shoulder, deep in conversation with him. And then I imagine him kissing me, that bright red smile on his face as we pull apart. But I snap out of it, and head down into the catacombs to wallow in my self-pity and pure loving agony as I suck the blood out of rats like the vampire I am. Vampirism, just another reason Snow would never love me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 6th year

Things aren’t so great with Agatha right now. It’s not that we’re arguing or anything, I just haven’t been feeling particularly romantic, and neither has she from what I can gather. We haven’t even kissed in weeks, there’s hardly any physical affection between us at all. I don’t know what’s wrong- I do love her, I know I do. It’s frustrating, not knowing what’s wrong, just knowing something is. So, obviously, I’m not exactly in the mood for Valentine’s Day. But, to look on the bright side, it could be good for us, reignite the romance, per se. I love Agatha, and I would love to feel that in a romantic way again. I hope it’s possible. 

I wake up to the sound of the shower running, so I take it as a safe bet that I can change out here without Baz seeing. As I’m buttoning up my shirt, I take in the aroma wafting out of the bathroom. Cedar and bergamot- Baz’ specific scent- which, I hate to admit, smells really bloody good. Sometimes I feel like going up to Baz and sniffing him. Not that I ever would. He’d throttle me. Baz comes out of the bathroom fully dressed just as I’m tying my tie in the mirror. His hair looks all soft, freshly washed and dried, and I get the urge to reach out and touch it, take it in my hand. I push the thought back down to the depths where it came from. Where did it come from? He’s Baz, for Crowley’s sake. I can’t just go round fantasizing about touching his hair. That’s way too far- again, throttle me. “Jesus Christ, Snow,” Baz says as he sees me slightly struggling to tie my tie. “What is wrong with you? Spic and span!” My tie is now perfectly straight, tied neatly.   
“Uh, thanks?” I say to him.   
“Don’t mention it.” He scowls. It’s a little bit embarrassing that after all this time I still struggle with my tie occasionally. It’s just so pedantic, y’know?   
Baz stalks out the door, slamming it behind him. Great Snakes, he’s a mixed bag this morning.

Penny and Agatha are already down at breakfast once I get there, I suppose I slept a little longer this morning.   
“Hey,” Agatha says when I sit down, smiling meekly in my direction.  
“Happy Valentine's day, Agatha,” I’m the one smiling meekly now. I wish we were like we were last year. It was so much better then.  
“Happy Valentine’s, Simon.” She replies.  
“Hey, what about me?” Interjects Penny. “Where are my Valentine’s wishes, huh?!”   
“You have Micah, Pen,” I tell her, but she did make me laugh, and I’m thankful she’s here. She has a way of making things much less awkward.  
I slather my scone in a slab of butter, and both the girls raise their eyebrows at me. Okay, this is good. Maybe today won’t be as bad as I thought. I shove the scone in my mouth, and make an exaggerated mmmmm sound.  
“Settle down there, Simon,” Penny says, but she’s laughing. This is good, Penelope, Agatha and I. Maybe the romance isn’t all there with Agatha, but this feels right anyway. I love them both, Penny is my best friend, and it doesn’t really matter that things are growing more platonic with Agatha, I love her anyway. I have this feeling, that even if we broke up, we’d still be friends. And if we didn’t want to be right away, our closeness with Penny would bring us back together in the end. Happy Valentine’s to me, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for some snowbaz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 7th year.

Simon:  
It’s my first Valentine’s day as a single person in a couple of years, and even though I’ll have to see the couples around the school being all mushy with each other while I’m not in a relationship myself, I don’t mind. But when I wake up, there’s a box of chocolates at the end of my bed. Interesting. At first, I think it could be from Agatha, but we settled on just being friends ages ago, so that’s pretty unlikely. I really have no idea who they could be from, but I see there’s a note attached to them, so I sit up in my bed and turn it over to read it. All it says is “Happy Valentine’s day.” That’s disappointing. No clue there.

Baz:  
I just wanted to do something for him. It’s our last year, and the last Valentine’s day where I’ll see him, and I don’t even care if he doesn’t know it’s me who gave him the chocolates, and that he’ll never have me anyway. I just want to make him happy.   
When I wake up he’s already shoving a chocolate into his mouth. Typical Snow. He looks happy, but he also has a little bit of confusion written on his face. Huh, I figured he’d think they were from Wellbelove, but it doesn’t look like that’s happened. I suppose they really have settled as friends.  
“I see you have an admirer,” I decide to say to him. What can it hurt? It just spurs on his look of confusion. He sits there looking puzzled and puts another chocolate in his mouth. I walk into the bathroom, let him chew on that one, literally and metaphorically.   
Once I’ve turned the shower on, I strip my pajamas off and climb in. What if Snow figures out they’re from me? I think as I’m in the shower. What then? What would he even do? Oh, Crowley, he’ll go running to Bunce, and she’ll figure out, won’t she? Oh, Crowley. I should have thought this through more. Snow will just use the new knowledge against me. Oh. Crowley.  
I’m still fretting as I spell my hair dry, and when I’m putting my uniform on, even still when I’m sitting down at breakfast. What have I done?

Simon:  
I ate quite a few chocolates this morning, but that by no means is going to cause me to skip breakfast. I’m down there before Penny or Agatha, so I sneak a hunk of butter straight into my mouth, it’s just so good, and they’re not around to see and tell me off.   
Agatha arrives before Penny, so I decide to ask her about the chocolates, even though I don’t think they’re from her.   
“They’re not from me, Simon,” she says with a look of confusion spreading over her face. She doesn’t look hurt that someone else is interested in me, which is good. Our romantic era is well and truly over. “I really don’t know who would send you chocolates,” she’s continuing as Penelope comes and sits down.  
“Whats this?” Penny asks, spooning a bit of porridge into her mouth. I don’t know how I allow her to tell me off over butter, because she’s just as bad, except with brown sugar on her porridge.  
“Uh,” I say, “when I woke up this morning there were a box of chocolates on my bed.” She looks intrigued. Penny loves a good mystery.   
“You’ve got yourself a secret admirer, huh?” She says with her brown eyes alight.  
“That’s exactly what Baz said,” I tell her. She only rolls her eyes a little at my mention of Baz. She tells me I talk about him too much, but I really don’t think I do.  
“Now, if they were at the end of your bed, how did they get there?” Penny puzzles. “Only boys and I can get into your dorm- ooh! Unless some other girl has figured out a way in. No, no. No one here is smart enough for that, I’m sure.”  
“Hey!” Agatha scowls.  
“No offense,” Penny adds quickly, but Agatha just harrumphs and crosses her arms.  
“They’re not from you, are they Penny,” I ask timidly. It’s a possibility. I have to at least ask.  
“What? No.”   
“So it’s a boy then,” I conclude.  
“It would seem that way, Simon.” She looks all the more intrigued.  
“So,” she says,” in order to figure this out we need to know who’s single, and who’s got easy access to your room.”  
“Dev’s single,” Agatha says, “and he’s in the room below you, right Simon?”  
“Yeah, but I really don’t think it’d be him. I don’t know, he just doesn’t seem like a give-chocolates-to-another-bloke kind of guy.”  
“Simon doesn’t think Dev could be gay,” says Penny, making a tick mark in the air, “noted, but he is still a possibility. You never know, Simon.” She says the last bit whilst making direct eye contact with me.   
“Yeah, I guess. You never know.”  
‘So, who else is single?” Penny asks.  
“Baz, Chris, Kevin, Finn, Tim, David, George, Gareth,” She says the last name with a raise of the eyebrows and a ‘we all know why that is’ look. Gareth and his cheeky to him, gross to everyone else, belt buckle. I chuckle a bit.  
“So that’s it, all the single guys at school?” I ask, because it really doesn’t seem like many.  
“Yeah,” she says.  
“Everyone’s pairing off like mad, Simon, this is Watford.” Penny explains. She’s right, I suppose.  
“I think we can rule out Kevin, Finn, and David,” I say, “they’re all so young.”   
“Good point,” Penny says.  
“I guess that leaves us with Chris, Tim, George, Gareth, and Baz.” Agatha concludes.  
“But we can rule Baz out,” I say quickly.  
“You never know, Simon,” Penny says again.  
“Oh come on,” I reply, “you don’t seriously think Baz would give me a box of Valentine’s chocolates do you? He hates me.”  
“Or does he?” Penny makes a smug face. “Let’s just not rule him out quite yet, he does have very easy access to your room. He lives in it for Crowley’s sake! It would be very easy for him to put the chocolates on your bed.”  
“Okay, fine. You win.”  
“Isn’t Chris asexual?” says Agatha, eyes cast off to the side, like she’s lost in deep thought. “I mean, I know that doesn’t mean he can’t have romantic feelings for anyone, but he really doesn’t seem interested in any romantic relationships. I think he might be aromantic.” I wonder how Agatha knows all this, but I decide to leave it. Maybe she’s just friendly with Chris or something.  
“Yeah, I think I’ve heard that,” Penny agrees, “We’ll rule Chris out too, then.”  
“So,” I say slowly, “that leaves us with Tim, George, Gareth, and Baz.”  
“Indeed.”   
“This is quite fun, isn’t it? Nothing like a good old harmless mystery,” says Penny. “Let’s get to the bottom of it. Who do you think seems most interested in you, Simon?”  
“Uh, no one, I thought.”   
Agatha looks a little sad at that. Pity and a bit of guilt maybe, though I don’t think she should feel like that. It wasn’t working either way in our relationship.  
“If we’re really thinking about who seems most interested in Simon,” Penny says thoughtfully, “we are going to have to go with Baz. You’re obsessed with each other, even if it doesn’t seem to be in a good way.”  
“Penny, I really don’t think-”  
“No,” she cuts me off, “hear me out. I think you should just ask him if the chocolates were from him. It’s the easiest way onwards from here.”  
“But, Penny,” I complain, “He’ll just throw me down a flight of stairs and proceed to use the situation against me in future. He’ll make fun of me, you know he will.”  
“Unless the chocolates are from him.” She grins.  
“Not very likely Pen. He’s my enemy.”  
“I agree with Penny,” Agatha says. “If you really want to find out who they are from, you should ask him. And you’ll be safe if you do it in your room. Anathema.”  
And that’s how I end up waiting for Baz in my room that night, sorting through my feelings, realizing there may actually be something there. Sitting on my bed, wringing my hands nervously, waiting.

Baz:  
Snow is sitting on the edge of his bed, chin cupped in his hands, when I walk through the door that evening. I go to step into the bathroom to change, but Snow grabs my arm. I flinch at his touch, it’s too tempting to me. I wrench my arm out of his grip and say in a clipped tone “What is it Snow?”   
“Um, well...I just have something to ask you, Baz.”  
“Spit it out then,” I reply.  
“Uh, so, I was just wondering,” he starts nervously, “Was it you who put the chocolates on my bed today?” Oh. Crowley. Crowley, Crowley, Crowley! What have I done? I’m panicking on the inside but I try not to let it show on my face. If I say yes, Snow could so easily use the information against me, But, I let this thought cross my mind for a second too: Simon Snow may really like me back. Then I bat the thought away because it’s ridiculous. What am I thinking?  
“No,” I say, with a little too much delay.  
“Okay,” he says, and if I didn’t know better I’d say he were disappointed. “It’s just,” he continues, “I really don’t know who put them there, and Penny and Agatha seemed to think it must be you.”  
Shit. They’re onto me.   
“They were really nice, chocolates, by the way,” he says, not really to me but more to the room, to the school, to nowhere, to himself. And I smile. He’s looking away so I figure I’m safe, and let it flicker across my face for a few seconds. But he sees me.   
“If they were from you, I know you wouldn’t admit it, so I’ll just say it in case. Thank you.” He looks so genuine, and his voice is so small. This is all too real for me. I didn’t imagine this happening at all when I put them there this morning. And I don’t think Snow wants to use the information against me, I really don’t.  
He’s looking right into my eyes when he says it this time, his own eyes looking scared, confused, beautiful, genuine and so prettily cornflower blue. “Was it you, Baz?”   
If he didn’t look so damningly genuine, and wasn’t so persistent, I don’t think I would have said this. But I wanted to, so I did. And I’m just hoping like hell that he feels for me too, that he doesn’t tear my heart out and slice it into a thousand pieces with his sword.  
“Yes, Simon,” I say, “they were.” I’m terrified, I’m overjoyed, I’m relieved, and I’m anxious. This could backfire so badly. He takes a deep breath before saying what he does next.  
“Happy Valentine’s day, Baz.” And I swear I could cry. But I don’t, because, Simon Snow, Simon bloody Snow, takes my face in his hands, and he kisses me. I’m so shocked I just freeze. And he jerks away, a worried look on his face.  
“Oh, Crowley, oh sh- oh I’m, I’m so, sorry, uh, shit, Baz, sorry aagh.” He’s tripping over his words, and it’s so sad and adorable, and he looks so rejected with his forehead in his hand, pacing backwards that I grab him, pull him to me, and kiss him. He kisses me back and it’s heavenly. I can smell his scent of cinnamon and smoke, and feel his soft, sweet lips beneath mine, feel his golden curls in my hand as I grab them. We break apart and he looks so relieved and I laugh, I’m so happy.  
“Snow, you idiot, don’t be sorry.” I lean in and kiss him again. “Happy Valentine’s.” And then we’re standing in our room, a little confused, a little relieved, both smiling like idiots, with our hands wrapped around each other’s, a better future ahead of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading- I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+comments appreciated!


End file.
